


Healthy Treats

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks Danny to go with him to get Halloween treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Early Halloween Party Weekend Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).

“Really, Steven?” Danny asked as he watched Steve inspected a sixth pack of raisins before adding to the other twelve packs already in the cart. “When you said to come with you to get treats to give out at Halloween, I thought you meant candy or even some little toys...but RAISINS?!”

“The kids will get candy from every other house they go to. That’s not healthy.” Steve replied.

“They’re kids and probably have candy once a year,” Danny said. Steve looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, four times a year, tops.”

“I can’t believe you said that with a straight face,” Steve said with a snort. “How many times a year did you have candy? I’ll bet it was more than four.”

“Ahh, but we are not talking about me!” Danny declared as he pointed at Steve. “We’re talking about you and the fact that you plan on giving out boxes of raisins instead of candy.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I'm sure their parents will like the gesture.”

Danny slowly nodded his head. “They might, but it's the kids you should be worried about. And the front of your house when it gets egged and TP'd overnight.”


End file.
